marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seeing Red (A!)
"Seeing Red" is the twenty-eighth episode of Assemble!'s Season Five and the one hundred and thirty-first episode overall, as well as the Season 5 Finale. It is also Assemble!'s fourth movie, being four times longer than the usual episodes. Plot Right before dawn, a figure in a suit of armor flew above Avengers Mansion, wielding the Tesseract. -Captain Rogers!- He yelled, ordering the leader to come out. Captain America walked out to the Mansions front yard, followed by the other Avengers and Hercules. -Schmidt…- Steve muttered. Holding the Tesseract in front of him, the Red Skull smirked. -I told you this was more than just an iron suit of armor! This allows me to wield the power of the gods!- -They reverse-engineered the Tesseract…- Iron Man commented. -Stark…- The HYDRA and Dark Avengers leader exclaimed. -Have you ever been told you are the carbon copy of your father? Too bad he’s dead, thanks to HYDRA.- Pointing the Cosmic Cube at the Mansion, the Iron Skull disintegrated it with no effort. -NO!- Iron Man yelled, calling his armor around himself and firing a unibeam blast at the Tesseract wielder. However, he teleported himself out of the blast range. -This is just a warning, Captain Rogers!- Schmidt yelled. -If you dare to try to stop me, you and your loved ones will pay for it!- Red Skull flew away. -Stark,- Steve turned around at his teammate. -Take them somewhere safe, I’ll go face the Skull.- -He destroyed my house!- Tony exclaimed. -IT’S AN ORDER, STARK!- -Alright, Golden Boy.- Iron Man rolled his eyes. -I’ll take them to the Stark Tower.- Rogers got on an Avengers Skycycle and followed the Skull to Central Park, where he was announcing himself as the new world leader as the sun was coming out. Cap hopped off the Skycycle and started running towards his archenemy. However, the Tesseract wielder fired an energy blast at him, making the Avengers’ leader fall to his knees. Steve got up and ran towards the HYDRA leader, picking him up. -Give up, Skull!- The Captain ordered. -You decided to ignore my warning, Captain Rogers… You’ll regret that.- Schmidt smirked, before holding his hands to his sides and teleporting away. -Stark, he teleported away.- Cap took his index and middle fingers to his earpiece. -How far away?- Tony replied from the Stark Tower. -Completely out of sight.- Iron Man looked at Black Knight and Black Panther. -Look for Tesseract energy alterations worldwide. Use the previous research done on it by my father, Dr. Banner and I that’s saved in the database.- As the geniuses were working on it, Mockingbird contacted the Tower. -I’ve been keeping the Hammer Facility under surveillance and this QuadCopter just took off. The tracker leads me to Jupiter, Florida.- -That’s where the Circus of Crime has its main tent…- Hawkeye looked up at Stark back in the Tower. -The Dark Avengers must be doing some recruiting back there… I need to go.- -Barton, the Captain would say we should not split up and whatever but…- -He’s not here.- The two of them said in unison, as Barton smirked. -Tony…- T’Challa looked up at his teammate. -I found the location… It’s the Austrian Alps.- Turning his intercommunicator on, Stark spoke to Captain America. -We found the location, it’s the Austrian Alps.- Steve stopped himself suddenly. -The… The Austrian Alps?- -Yeah, why?- -That’s… That’s where Bucky… Where Bucky didn’t die…- Hawkeye sneaked inside the Circus of Crime’s tent, loading an explosive arrow in his bow. -Come in, Barton!- Trickshot exclaimed from above a wooden pillar, before firing a smoke arrow at the Avenger. Pulling two more explosive arrows in his bow, Clint fired them against the structure, making it crumble. Chisholm jumped and put the bow on a rope, sliding down to the ground. Hawkeye started firing arrows at Trickshot, who dodged them while running to the other side of the tent. Suddenly, Ringmaster appeared, followed by Bruto the Strongman, the Great Gambonnos, Human Cannonball and Princess Python. -Welcome back, Clinton Barton!- Maynard Tiboldt exclaimed. -Welcome to the Circus of Crime!- -Tiboldt…- Hawkeye held his bow and arrow towards him. -I cannot say I’m happy to see you.- -Oh, the feeling is entirely mutual!- The man in green held his arms out. -So which one did they recruit?- The Avenger spat bitterly. -Ohhh… You came here cause you’re jealous of your replacement!- -Chisholm…- Barton turned around to look at Trickshot. -Did you accept?- -Of course I did!- He shrugged. -Don’t do it… This… This is just the Red Skull’s scheme to rule the world himself…- Buck rolled his eyes, loading an arrow in his bow. -Too bad I don’t care.- He let go of the arrow, that seemingly missed Hawkeye. However, it was a circling arrow which hit the Golden Archer from behind. -To him, my freaks!- Ringmaster exclaimed. The Circus of Crime approached Hawkeye, as Bruto picked him up and threw him out of the tent. -You can go, Chisholm… We’ll handle this one ourselves.- Tiboldt smirked. Trickshot nodded and ran away from the tent. -Captain, he’s doing this to set you off…- Tony spoke to his teammate through the intercommunicator. -I know… I know he is… But he is also wielding one of the most powerful artifact we’ve ever been in contact with. We need to stop them.- -We need to take advantage of those rare occasions in which we agree, Rogers.- Stark smirked. -So what’s the plan?- -We may outnumber the Dark Avengers, but they’re reckless… They are willing to kill. It may seem like an awful mix, but send General Ross to the Hammer Facility. Let him break the Hulk out… He’s the only one capable of taking on him in case he’s angry. Gather the rest and go to the Austrian Alps ASAP.- -What about you?- -I am going to reach out to some people I can trust… I’ll catch up to you later.- Rogers cut off the communication, getting on the Skycycle and heading back into the streets. -You heard the Captain!- Stark looked at the Avengers. -C’mon. Let’s do something insane - like save the world.- Captain America knocked on a door, but he got no reply. He knocked again and received a loud scream from the other side. Unhinging the door, he walked in and found a young blonde man, crouching on a corner. Bills had stacked up in front of the door, and he had no electricity or running water. It also looked like he hadn’t been able to sleep for awhile and was starving. -What happened to you?- Rogers asked, not believing his eyes. -GET OUT!- He yelled, but it didn’t sound as if he was referring to the Captain entirely. -I… I remember your ideals… I remember your pain… Did she do this to you?- -No… No, no, no!- James Roger yelled. -It was it… It was Torment…- -That… Creature?- -Where have you been living?! Under a rock?!- James exclaimed, standing up and walking in circles around his apartment. -I… I… I was taken over by that thing!!! Elektra hasn’t talked to me in months!!!- The young man broke down, falling to his knees. The Captain got closer to him, putting his hand on his shoulder. Under the very little light that came from the space between the horizontal blinds, he looked emaciated. -Who can I take him to?- Cap whispered to himself, putting his fist against his lips. -Okay, this is a huge reroute but I can make it there.- Picking the young man up and carrying him to the rooftop, he got him on the Skycycle and drove off to Westchester County. -He’s not a mutant.- Cyclops shook his head slightly, looking at the young man that Captain America was holding. -Um, I’m sorry to interrupt…- Cannonball walked up to the X-Men leader. -But Professor X’s main goal was to create a school for both mutants and humans, where they could live in harmony.- -He gave up on that idea too long ago… Humans are scared of us.- -He has been a powered individual before… He knows our struggle… Maybe his was even more difficult than ours.- -I guess you’re right…- Scott folded his arms over his chest. -I’ll take care of him, Captain.- Cannonball nodded, as Steve handed the young man to the mutant. -Thank you…- -Cannonball… I mean, Sam… Samuel Guthrie.- -Nice to meet you, Sam.- Rogers smiled. -Thank you so much for this.- Captain America nodded, before getting on his Skycycle and driving away from the X-Mansion. As the Avengers were getting on a Quinjet to go to the Austrian Alps, Bobbi Morse walked to Iron Man. -Barton’s not responding… I’ve tried reaching out to him repeatedly but there’s no reply.- -He hasn’t come back from Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities?- Stark scrunched his face slightly. -No… And I’m aware of the Circus’ grudge against him…- -Alright, get yourself a Quinjet and go get him.- -Thank you, Tony.- Mockingbird smiled, before walking back to a Quinjet. As the door opened, Captain America looked down, blushing. -Hello, Steve.- -Hello…- He muttered. -Wanna come in?- -S-Sure, thank you.- Rogers walked inside the apartment, as the door closed behind him. -This is nicer than the last place…- -At least I don’t have to pretend right now.- -How’s your new job going?- The man walked around the apartment slowly. -Pretty good… You could say it’s not that different.- -Look… I know I have been awful at keeping in touch… But we’re about to face a crisis. Red Skull and his Dark Avengers have the Tesseract and they are in the Austrian Alps ready to conquer the world.- -And you need my help…- -You were there for me during the most difficult time of my life, and I trust you…- Sharon Carter looked up, smiling. -Count me in, Captain.- Walking inside the Circus of Crime’s tent, Mockingbird pulled out her staves. -What did you do to him, freaks?- -WELCOME TO THE CIRCUS OF CRIME!- Maynard Tiboldt exclaimed. -Yeah, panem et circenses, whatever.- Bobbi rolled her eyes. -I won’t ask again.- -Then don’t, bella ragazza!- Ernesto Gambonno exclaimed and together with his brother Luigi fired cannonballs at the Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., who dodged them with relative ease. Cartwheeling towards them, she joined her staves together to form a pole, hitting the Great Gambonnos with it and knocking them out. -ARGH!- Human Cannonball yelled, flying towards the Avenger, who backflipped away from his attack. Pulver pulled out his mace and swung it at Mockingbird as he flew besides her again. Bobbi clashed her pole against the mace, struggling with the criminal. Using his mace to propel herself in the air, she got behind Jack and smacked his head with her staves. -TO HER!- Princess Python yelled, sending a whole nest of snakes towards Bobbi. -I’ve dealt with Viper before… You’re just a cheap knockoff.- She started hitting the snakes with her staves, throwing them away from her. Smacking the reptiles throughout the way, Mockingbird ran towards the snake charmer and hit her with her batons, delivering an electrical blow at the criminal. -Varför inte dö redan?!- Bruto the Strongman yelled, running towards Bobbi ready to deliver a blow. However, she slid between his legs and hit both with her staves, making Olafsen fall to the ground. Mockingbird walked to the Strongman’s head and hit it hard with her pole. Then she turned around to face the Ringmaster, who wasn’t as cheerful as earlier. -Aw, what happened to you? I overpowered your crew?- Morse mocked the leader, before throwing one of her staves at his Mind-Controlling Hat, getting it off his head. Bobbi lifted her arm and the stave went back to her hand. -Wie?!- Tiboldt exclaimed in surprise. -If your teammate is both a genius and a billionaire, magnetizing a pair of batons is not much work.- Mockingbird smirked. -I’m thankful I can speak Italian, Swedish and German, otherwise this battle would have been really confusing.- Walking to the next tent, she found Barton tied up. Pulling a knife out of her boot, Mockingbird cut his restraints, freeing him. -Bobbi…- He looked up at her, pleased. -You saved me from Jocasta, I owed it to you.- -Oh, I’m sure it’s just that.- Clint rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the Ringmaster appeared again, wearing his Mind-Controlling Hat. -I've done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.- He replied, firing a stunning arrow at the Circus of Crime’s leader.- Contacting Iron Man, Bobbi spoke through her intercommunicator. -I freed Barton… What do we do with the Circus of Crime?- -Let them be. They’re not our biggest concern. Head to Austria ASAP.- Stark ordered. -Understood, sir.- The Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. nodded and got inside the Quinjet with Hawkeye. -Sam,- Captain America contacted his friend through a Quinjet’s intercommunicator. Agent 13 was sitting besides him, heading to the Alps. -Hey bro!- Falcon replied from the other side. -We have no time… Stop looking for Bucky, he’s in America. I want you to leave wherever you are right now and head to the Austrian Alps immediately. The Red Skull has gathered a huge team and is able to wield the Tesseract… We need every possible Avenger.- -Gotcha!- Sam nodded, standing up and walking away from the table. Then he looked at the waiter who was standing in front of him and smirked. -Time to blast off!- He activated his jetpack and flew away. HYDRA Agents were already in the Austrian Alps, getting off the QuadCopters. The Avengers Quinjet got there and they couldn’t believe their eyes. The Red Skull had a whole functional base in the mountains. Another QuadCopter got on the snowy surface and the Dark Avengers got off of it. -And the copycats are here.- Ant-Man commented. -Is… Is that Ragnarok?- Odinson asked. -The Red Skull brought him back to life and had him joined the Dark Avengers…- -Looks like we finally got ourselves a Dark Thor!- Quicksilver exclaimed. -Alright… Cap’s usually the one who says this but…- Stark looked back at his teammates briefly, putting his Iron Man suit on. -Avengers Assemble!- Iron Man propelled himself out of the Quinjet immediately, flying towards the HYDRA base, followed by the other Avengers. However, the Iron Skull appeared in Iron Man’s way, who dodged him. -Do you really think you can stop me, Stark?!- Schmidt exclaimed. Turning around, Iron Man fired his missiles at the base. The HYDRA leader held his hand at the base and teleported it away to another mountain nearby. Extremely surprised as his missiles hit the snow, Tony turned around to look at the Dark Avengers leader. -I can manipulate space, Iron Man! Haven’t you learned that yet?!- As Mockingbird and Hawkeye’s Quinjet got to the Alps, both the Avengers and their Dark counterparts regrouped. -You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?- Blizzard asked the Avengers, scrunching his face. -I guess we do.- Black Widow smirked and the two groups attacked each other. Red Hulk, now that the Hammer Facility wasn’t guarded by anyone, sneaked in the Dark Avengers’ base. Walking towards the cells, he emitted Gamma Radiation at the cell door, melting it. Hulk came out of it, punching General Ross. -Stand down!- Red Hulk yelled, taking a couple steps back. -HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!- The Jade Giant yelled, charging against his red counterpart. -I’ll show you who’s the strongest!- Thunderbolt picked up Dr. Banner and tossed him back in the cell. Hulk retaliated by jumping and hitting the ground with his fists, destabilizing the military veteran. -That actually almost hurt… Is that all you got?!- Red Hulk smirked, taunting his teammate. Hulk ran towards the Dark Hulk and punched him, tossing him away. From the ground, Thaddeus Ross saw his frenemy running towards him. -CODE RED!- He yelled. Suddenly, a woman walked inside the hallway. -Bruce?- Betty Ross whispered, looking at the Hulk. Going back to Banner form, he walked to her. -Betty… It’s… It’s been so long…- -I know… And it’s all my fault… I… I just didn’t know how to handle this… You being a superhero and… And the Avengers…- Dr. Banner turned around at General Ross, who was back into human form. -You… You brought her here.- -The Captain specifically said he wanted you to stay alive… So I knew I wouldn’t be able to calm you down.- Slowly, Dr. Ross walked to her ex-boyfriend and hugged him, to which he replied with a hug as well. -So have you finally realized you’re just a robot?- Thor asked Ragnarok, holding Jarnbjorn. -I have… But I’m holding Mjolnir… And you are not… You are a mere human… And I am a God!- The Dark Avenger yelled, tossing his hammer at the God of Thunder. Odinson ran towards his clone, slicing through his chest with his axe. However, he recovered. -What?!- Thor exclaimed and Ragnarok laughed evilly. -Restorative Nanites!- The robot chuckled, charging his hammer and firing lightning at Odinson. -You, mere man, will succumb under my hammer!- Ragnarok chuckled, holding the Asgardian under his foot. -A man may fight, though hope be dim… A god will fight when hope be gone!- Thor tried to stand up again, ready to punch the cyborg. Suddenly, the real Mjolnir came flying to his hand as his Asgardian clothing appeared around him and putting his helmet on. Thor hit the ground with his hammer, sending a shockwave in Ragnarok’s way and tossing him away. War Machine started firing his back machine gun at Venom, who was resilient to anything he would do. -You think you’re tough, huh?- Rhodey smirked, firing his six miniature guided missiles but this was useless as well. -WHAT THE?!- -Oh, it looks like you’ve never faced a true enemy!- Gargan leapt at War Machine and started clawing his armor. -Alright, time to test this… Tony, what did I have to say to summon the armor?- -Ultimate Buster, come to me!- Stark joked. -J.A.R.V.I.S., activate the armor, now!- Rhodes yelled, as Venom was attacking him fiercely. Suddenly, parts of an armor Hulk’s size started coming towards Rhodey, assembling around his War Machine Armor. -Get ready to be Ultimate Busted!- James Rhodes started punching the Dark Avenger repeatedly, finally doing some harm to him. -Yeah, baby! This is how I like it!- -That’s right, I’m a genius.- Tony smirked. Putting a helmet over his helmet, Rhodey fired his wrist missiles at Venom, successfully defeating him. Captain America and Agent 13 arrived to the scene in a Quinjet, as they looked down at the battle that was going on. -I guess HYDRA just loves getting kicked in the face.- Sharon smirked, looking up at Cap. -C’mon, let’s get going.- Steve walked to the Quinjet’s entrance and jumped off of it without a parachute. Agent 13 picked up one and jumped off as well. -Cap!- Scarlet Witch exclaimed, firing Hex Bolts at some HYDRA Agents. -Hello, Wanda.- Rogers smiled, then looked at Iron Man. -What is he doing?- -He’s heading to the base, he wants to destroy it.- -Oh, Stark!- Cap exclaimed. Together with Agent Carter, they started running towards the base, fighting HYDRA Agents in the meanwhile, handing each other the iconic shield. Suddenly, they found themselves surrounded. -What do we do now?- Agent 13 asked. -Let’s give them everything we got! Let’s be the best we can be!- Steve smirked. -Hey, I’m always here to help!- Falcon appeared above them, shooting at the HYDRA Agents. A HYDRA Cannoneer fired a heavy blast at the flying Avenger. Reacting quickly, Cap tossed his shield at him, protecting his friend from the attack. With a swift swing, Sam tossed the shield at the Cannoneer, knocking him out. Photon fired an energy beam at Moonstone, who dodged it easily. Dark Ms. Marvel fired a photon blast back at the Avenger, who absorbed it smirking. -Thank you!- Monica flew towards the Dark Avenger and punched her chin hard. -You remind me of someone… Too bad she didn’t dare to face me. I would love to defeat her once more.- -Well, I am Monica Rambeau, I don’t care who I remind you of!- Photon fired a huge blast at her rival, destabilizing her. Moonstone flied back towards Rambeau, but she became invisible and intangible, making Dr. Sofen fly away from the battle unwillingly. Captain America, Agent 13 and Falcon ran past Black Widow and Mockingbird, who were fighting Yelena Belova and Sin. -Geez, this place is packed with tough girl S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents!- Sharon exclaimed. -Join them, Sharon!- Steve exclaimed. -Sam and I can go on on our own.- Agent Carter ran towards the two female Avengers. -Long time no see, Sharon.- Natasha smiled, firing her Widow’s Bites at the Dark Widow. -Oh, please… Captain America’s nanny is here.- Sinthea rolled her eyes, firing her gun at the heroines. -You don’t wanna mess with me, just ask Agent 12.- Sharon smirked, cartwheeling and dodging the bullets. -And what’s up with the number, Jason Voorhees?- Yelena ran towards Mockingbird and kicked her. -Ask HYDRA why the number 13 is unlucky.- Carter fired her gun repeatedly at Schmidt. Even though she was wearing a bulletproof vest, her leg was hit and weakened. -Hello, brother.- Hercules walked slowly towards Ares. -We meet again… Have you decided to join the Avengers?- -I am an Avenger now, apparently.- -That’s pathetic.- -Isn’t it even more pathetic to be a Dark Avenger? Couldn’t you come up with an original name?- Ares ran towards his brother and sliced his upper right chest with his axe. -C’mon, Ares! You know I like it rough!- Hercules ran towards his brother and hit him with his wrists, throwing him away. The God of War put his axe down and headed himself to Herc, before pulling his machine gun out and firing at him. -Two archers in a team?- Hawkeye chuckled at Trickshot and Dark Hawkeye. -You must be REALLY afraid of me.- -Barton…- Black Panther looked at his teammate sternly. -You’d be a fool to challenge the Black Panther.- He looked at the two Dark Avengers. -Why do you talk like that?- Bullseye chuckled, aiming a sonic arrow at the King of Wakanda. -Do not wake a sleeping panther.- T’Challa warned him, but Lester let go of the arrow anyway. Standing in front of the arrow, Black Panther’s Habit absorbed the damaged due to being made out of vibranium. -I do not like fighting, but I do not lose fights.- The King replied, running towards the villains and slashed him with his anti-metal claws. -Barton, now!- Hawkeye pulled out an electric arrow and hit Trickshot with it, knocking him out. Ant-Man ran towards Clint and looked at him. -Wanna try what we planned?- -Absolutely.- Barton smirked and pulled an arrow out and Ant-Man shrunk down and got on top of it, holding onto it tightly. As Hawkeye let the arrow go, Scott jumped off of the arrow and punched Bullseye, tossing him away. -Who is that?- Scarlet Witch asked Vision, looking at Daken. -I don’t know… But we should find out.- The couple ran towards Akihiro, as Wonder Man joined them. -Do I sense a love triangle?- Daken raised an eyebrow, looking at the Avengers. -What?- Wanda scrunched her face and looked up at Simon, who was extremely surprised by Wolverine’s son’s statement. -My thoughts exactly…- Vision looked at his wife and his “brother”. Akihiro rolled his eyes. -Keep on denying it, Avengers… But when hell breaks loose, remember I told you first.- -I’ve had enough!- Wonder Man ran towards the mutant and punched him hard, tossing him away. Vision and Simon flew towards him while Wanda hovered after them with her hex powers. Scarlet Witch fired an hex bolt at Daken, weakening him. He looked up at Wanda, as he manipulated her pheromones to induce intense sadness, making her fall to her knees and scream in agony. Vision and Simon flied towards her, Wonder Man getting on his knees as well. Akihiro took this as an advantage and induced fear in Simon, as he held onto Wanda firmly. -Stop it.- Vision held Daken up by his suit. -I don’t have any kind of hormones, so your powers are useless. I could phase my hand through your body and pull your heart out, and you would not regenerate after that. But I’m on the side of life, so I’m giving you the chance to run away since I don’t think you’re entirely evil. Leave now… Leave my friends alone.- Akihiro looked at the synthezoid and nodded. -So be it, Avenger.- Daken spat bitterly, stopping his pheromone control over Wanda and Simon and walking away from the battle. -Sam, stay here and help the others, I will go to the HYDRA Base.- Steve looked up at his friend, still headed towards the building. -Oh, Captain Rogers!- Iron Skull chuckled, looking at the Avenger running towards him. -You are pathetic if you think you can stop me!- The Skull blasted off the Captain’s shield, as it landed next to Black Widow who had just been kicked to the ground by Yelena Belova. As Sin was about to shoot her repeatedly, Natasha grabbed the shield and deflected the bullets before hitting Schmidt’s leg wound with its edge. Screaming in agony, Sin fell to the ground and Black Widow stood up, throwing the shield back at Rogers. -Wanda…- Captain America talked to her through the intercommunicator. -Follow me!- Scarlet Witch hovered to him rapidly, soon running next to the Avenger. -Just like we practised.- Steve looked at her, smiling and holding his shield up. Wanda used her telekinesis to lift the leader to the base, where he came face to face with the Red Skull. -Battle of the century…- Schmidt smirked. -But I’m nothing like the one who was teleported away on the Valkyrie… I am now… A Red Onslaught.- The two adversaries ran towards each other, as Iron Skull started firing Tesseract-powered repulsor blasts at the Captain, who shielded himself. The First Avenger started delivering blows at the HYDRA leader agilely, hitting him with both fist and shield. The latter fired blasts at Captain America’s legs, making him fall to the group. Holding the Tesseract at the Avenger, the villain laughed. -It is too bad it had to end this way, Captain Rogers.- -It is indeed… For you!- Steve tossed his shield at the Skull’s wrist, making him drop the Tesseract off the base and between the mountains, just like Bucky had done back in 1945. Before the Iron Skull could fly towards it, Cap destroyed the repulsor boots’ flying system, making it unable for the villain to recapture it. -NO!- Red Skull yelled, kicking the Captain’s face. Calming down after a brief moment, he walked towards one of the base’s machines and smirked. -HYDRA has already created a Tesseract-powered warhead, ready to be launch from this base to the atmosphere, destroying everything in a 3177 km radius!- -That’s 1974 miles… Half the radius of the Earth!- Iron Man exclaimed, landing on the base. -Stark, destroy the base. I will take care of the warhead.- Captain ordered, looking at his teammate. Suddenly, another figure landed on the base, putting her fists on her waist. -I was going to ask you for help but it looks you have a pretty tough situation down here.- Captain Marvel pointing at the warhead. -Carol!- Tony exclaimed. -Nice to see you, Major Danvers.- Cap nodded at her. Looking up at the warhead and then back at his female teammate, Steve raised an eyebrow. -In case I fail… Can you absorb Tesseract energy?- -I can absorb energy from a nuclear blast, Tesseract energy is way less harmful.- Captain Marvel nodded. -Go destroy the base.- Steve looked at them and then up at the warhead. -I’ll handle it.- Stark and Danvers flew to the base’s lower support, firing their most powerful blasts at it. Eventually, they were able to destroy it, as it started crumbling. Walking to the warhead activation machine, Cap pressed the button and looked at his teammates. -Hail HYDRA…- He whispered, smirking and tossing his shield at the Avengers on ground level. Rogers then got on a QuadCopter and took off, leaving the Red Skull behind, who fell together with the crumbling base. Extremely shocked, the Avengers looked at each other silently. Even the Dark Avengers were surprised by the revelation, and took this as an advantage to leave. -I will avenge you, father…- Sin muttered, as a tear rolled down her cheek. Then, Schmidt got on a QuadCopter and took off. Black Widow shook her head sternly, tearing up. Agent 13 was crying her eyes out. Vision comforted the Scarlet Witch. Hawkeye was unable to move, still holding an arrow to his bow. Falcon got down to the ground and picked up the shield. Knowing they still had to do something about the warhead that was already rising, Captain Marvel flew towards the device and picked it up, manually changing its course and getting it away from the Avengers. Once it was at a safe distance, she blew it up with a photon beam and absorbed its energy, clearing out the environment. Thor and Hercules smashed the debris from the base and discovered the Red Skull was still alive, protected by his suit of armor. Stripping him off of it and handcuffing him, they locked him inside a Quinjet. As the Avengers gathered together, they looked at each other. No one dared to say a word. -What do we do now?- Ant-Man asked, looking at Iron Man. However, it was Photon who spoke. -We get back to work — for the people who need us. And if we have to, we do it all over again; only bigger.- -I agree with Monica…- Tony nodded, visibly shocked still. -I… I don’t feel like leading you all on my own… Carol, Monica… Do you want to co-lead the Avengers with me? I know Photon hasn’t been a member for awhile but she has enough tactical knowledge and has demonstrated to have her mind in the right place… Even through the darkest times.- -I approve.- Black Panther nodded. -I agree and accept the role.- Captain Marvel nodded. -I’m honestly flattered… I accept the position.- Photon looked up at Stark. -What about Steve?- Sharon asked. -Will you say he’s… He…?- The former S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent couldn’t finish her question. -No… People cannot lose hope.- Rambeau shook her head. -We must say he’s on a mission… But we do need a new Captain America. It’s not a name, but a mantle and a symbol of the American people.- Everyone looked at Falcon immediately. -Are you seriously… You want me to succeed Cap?- -No.- Sharon shook her head. -We want you to BE Cap.- Looking down at the shield he was holding in his hands, Sam smiled very slightly and nodded. -I know this is a difficult time for us all… Some more than others…- Carol looked at those close to Steve. -But there’s a war coming… Two alien races, the Kree and the Skrull have taken their conflict to a new level and they are willing to conquer any neutral planet… And Earth is one of them.- Notes *Photon and Trickshot's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321. *Mockingbird's sprite was made by User:Loupi. *Agent 13's sprite was made by User:Nekhene. *War Machine Ultimate Buster's sprites were made by User:Sunder4321 and User:Loupi. Gallery e2ee00fe23.jpg|"Captain Rogers!" aafinalshowdown.jpg|"Schmidt…" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno3_1280.png|"IT’S AN ORDER, STARK!" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno8_1280.png|Captain America running towards the Red Skull Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno2_1280.png|Captain America pushed forward by a blast Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno5_1280.png|Captain America on his knees Faceoff_Capskull.png|"Give up, Skull!" Tesseract_powered_Red_Skull.png|"You decided to ignore my warning, Captain Rogers… You’ll regret that" Tumblr_nnmp5vUyAR1rl14rno9_1280.png|"Stark, he teleported away." 53714f880149b.jpg|Hawkeye pulling an explosive arrow on his bow Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno1_1280.png|"Come in, Barton!" Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno10_1280.png|Trickshot firing a smoke arrow at Hawkeye Tumblr_n32sffd7oF1rl14rno4_1280.png|Hawkeye firing three explosive arrows at the wooden pillar Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno6_1280.png|Trickshot's semi-superhero landing Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno9_1280.png|Trickshot dodging arrows 135822_05-450x250.jpg|"Welcome to the Circus of Crime!" Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno7_1280.png|"Too bad I don’t care." Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno4_1280.png|Trickshot firing an arrow at Hawkeye 135822_10-450x250.jpg|Bruto the Strongman vs Hawkeye Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno3_1280.png|Hawkeye tossed out of the tent Tumblr_n6d4ueeIxP1rl14rno5_1280.png|"You can go, Chisholm… We’ll handle this one ourselves." HYDRA_soldiers.png|HYDRA Agents in the Austrian Alps Iron_Man_Assemble!_15.png|"Avengers..." Iron_Man_Assemble!_16.png|"... Assemble!" BattleBegins-SeeingRed.png|The Battle Begins Tumblr_o7rjtsOBNz1rl14rno5_1280.png|Iron Man dodging Red Skull 533b558d24856.jpg|"Do you really think you can stop me, Stark?!" Tumblr_o7rjtsOBNz1rl14rno1_1280.png|Iron Man firing missiles at the HYDRA Base av62.png|Red Onslaught moving the HYDRA Base away AvengersVsDarkAvengers-SeeingRed.png|"You guys love these extremely cinematic poses, don’t you?" Tumblr_ne8f9uLEd21rl14rno7_1280.png|"I guess we do." HulkPunchesRulk-SeeingRed.png|"Stand down!" ChargingAtRulk-SeeingRed.png|"HULK STRONGEST ONE THERE IS!" RhulkClap-SeeingRed.png|"I’ll show you who’s the strongest!" HULKSMASH!-SeeingRed.png|"That actually almost hurt… Is that all you got?!" 5217e649b68e8.jpg|"Bruce?" RagnarokMjolnirThor-SeeingRed.png|"You are a mere human… And I am a God!" AxingRagnarok-SeeingRed.png|"What?!" RagnarokSummonsLightning-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" LightningAtThor-SeeingRed.png|"Restorative Nanites!" 523cd569ab76e.jpg|"A man may fight, though hope be dim… A god will fight when hope be gone!" Thor A! 21.png|Thor putting his helmet back on UnsuccessfulMinigun-SeeingRed.png|War Machine vs Venom VenomSlashesWM-SeeingRed.png|"Oh, it looks like you’ve never faced a true enemy!" James_Rhodes_(Earth-1010)_009.jpg|Ultimate Buster War Machine punching Venom UltimateBustingVenom-SeeingRed.png|"Yeah, baby! This is how I like it!" UltimateMissilesAtVenom-SeeingRed.png|Ultimate Buster War Machine vs Venom CapAndAgent13VsHYDRA-SeeingRed.png|Captain America and Agent 13 vs HYDRA Agent13ShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Agent 13 wields the shield Surrounded-SeeingRed.png|"Let’s give them everything we got! Let’s be the best we can be!" HappyToHelp-SeeingRed.png|"Hey, I’m always here to help!" FalconShieldWielder-SeeingRed.png|Falcon wielding the shield PhotonBlast-SeeingRed.png|Photon vs Moonstone AbsorbingYourPhotons-SeeingRed.png|"Thank you!" HUGEPhotonBlast-SeeingRed.png|"Well, I am Monica Rambeau, I don’t care who I remind you of!" InvisibleandIntangible-SeeingRed.png|Photon becoming invisible and intangible LongTimeNoSee-SeeingRed.png|"Long time no see, Sharon." DodginBullets-SeeingRed.png|"You don’t wanna mess with me, just ask Agent 12." KickingBobbi-SeeingRed.png|"And what’s up with the number, Jason Voorhees?" ShootingSin-SeeingRed.png|"Ask HYDRA why the number 13 is unlucky" AresAxingHerc-SeeingRed.png|"C’mon, Ares!" FlyingAres-SeeingRed.png|"You know I like it rough!" MachineGunAtHerc-SeeingRed.png|Ares vs Hercules VibraniumMeshAbsorbsSonicDamage-SeeingRed.png|"I do not like fighting, but I do not lose fights" SlashingThroughBullseye-SeeingRed.png|"Barton, now!" ElectricArrowAtTrickshot-SeeingRed.png|Hawkeye vs Trickshot Tumblr_o6p23os5U41rl14rno4_1280.png|"Wanna try what we planned?" Tumblr_muiyf9WBHL1rl14rno8_1280.png|"Absolutely." GetReady!-SeeingRed.png|Hawkeye and Ant-Man teaming-up Ant-ManED!-SeeingRed.png|Ant-Man propelling himself forward WMVsDaken-SeeingRed.png|"I’ve had enough!" OnTheSideOfLife-SeeingRed.png|"I’m on the side of life, so I’m giving you the chance to run away since I don’t think you’re entirely evil." Screenshot-535.png|"Oh, Captain Rogers!" 53852f1417635.jpg|"You are pathetic if you think you can stop me!" Widow with Cap's Shield A! 04.png|Black Widow shielding herself Widow with Cap's Shield A! 03.png|Black Widow wielding the shield Widow with Cap's Shield A! 01.png|Black Widow throwing the shield back at Cap Widow with Cap's Shield A! 02.png|Black Widow throwing the shield back at Cap Tumblr_no953fW72k1rl14rno3_1280.png|"Just like we practised." JustLikeWePractised-SeeingRed.png|"Just like we practised." 5327a0a7d75f9.jpg|"Battle of the century" 5306b00c93840.jpg|"Battle of the century" Johann_Shmidt_(Earth-1010)_0003.png|"HYDRA has already created a Tesseract-powered warhead, ready to be launch from this base to the atmosphere, destroying everything in a 3177 km radius!" Carol_Danvers_(Earth-1010)_A!.jpg|"I was going to ask you for help but it looks you have a pretty tough situation down here." Captain_Marvel_17.png|"I was going to ask you for help but it looks you have a pretty tough situation down here." Captains_America_&_Marvel_&_Iron_Man_.png|"Go destroy the base. I’ll handle it." Captain_Marvel_9.png|Iron Man and Captain Marvel flying towards the base Iron_Man_Assemble!_11.png|Iron Man attacking the base Captain_Marvel_Assemble!_02.png|Captain Marvel attacking the base Captain_Marvel_SeeingRed.png|Iron Man and Captain Marvel attacking the base Captain_Marvel_&_Iron_Man_01.png|"Hail HYDRA…" Captain_Marvel_18.png|Captain Marvel looking at the warhead Captain_Marvel_Assemble!_07.png|Captain Marvel destroying the warhead Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Assemble! Season Five Category:Assemble! Hail HYDRA! Arc Category:Assemble! Dark Reign Arc Category:Assemble! Worthy No More Arc Category:Assemble! Cosmic Craze Arc Category:HYDRA (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dark Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Johann Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Avengers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Steven Rogers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Lang (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Dane Whitman (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:T'Challa (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Natasha Romanoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Clinton Barton (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Anthony Stark (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Barbara Morse (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Monica Rambeau (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Pietro Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thaddeus Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Wanda Maximoff (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Thor Odinson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Vision (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Wilson (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sinthea Schmidt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ares (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Donald Gill (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Lester (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Akihiro (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:MacDonald Gargan (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Yelena Belova (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Circus of Crime (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Maynard Tiboldt (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Bruce Olafsen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Jack Pulver (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Zelda DuBois (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Buck Chisholm (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Hercules (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:X-Men (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Scott Summers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Samuel Guthrie (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sharon Carter (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Ragnarok (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elizabeth Ross (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances